quest_89fandomcom-20200215-history
British Railways
"Hi, I'm Connor, and this is a story about my life. Now, I work on the mainland on the LNER railway. That stands for London Northern Eastern Raiway!" -Connor ' British Railways' (abbreviated as BR) is the main standard gauge rail network in England. 'Features' British Railways starts at Barrow-in-Furness Station in England, and stretches all throughout the country. King's Cross Station is one of the railway's terminals. 'History' The railway opened on Jaunary 1st in 1923. It covers the area north and east of London. It has numerous stations, shunting yards, ports and harbours, and quarries. Connor and Caitlin's passenger duties extend to one of the terminal's, King's Cross, from Barrow-in-Furness. Many engines from this railway came to Sodor, most of them being diesels. Some noteable ones would be, Diesel, D199 and Andy. 'Season 1 ' Due to an engine shortage, Flying Scotsman had to take a goods train and Connor had to shunt it. Due to some broken points however, Connor derailed and fell onto his side. The controller, Mr. Railway Man, told Connor he would be scrapped the next day as it would be too expensive to fix him and continue to have him in service. Connor cried to Flying Scotsman about his problems later that day and the latter told him that he might find hope if he were to find 089. The next day Charlie and Scruff took Connor to their repair yard. Connor was to be modified, but this never happened as time was short. Connor left the railway that morning and arrived at the port. Connor was sent to Sodor via Bulstrode from their. 'Season 2 ' '''The Diesel Army used the London Sheds as their main headquarters. A meeting was held here where D199 became general and took Den's position. 089, Connor, and the others hid and revealed themselves after the diesels left. Connor and the others then went to a quarry with 089, who infromed them that Gold-dust Power is needed to stop the Diesel Army. Meanwhile, Denton brought some scrap to the smelter's yard and found out that D199 had captured Porter and planned to use him for an expiremental weapon. The flamethrower in question packed quite a punch and Porter slowly burned away. Denton was horrified by this and questioned if it is necessary. As he pondered wheather he should betray his boss or not, 089 entered to save Porter, but he was too late! He shoved a diesel into a tunnel and demanded answers, but D199 chased after him. Using his abbilities to his advantage, 089 smacked into D199, causing him to try and burn the latter. Denton steped in and caused D199 to misfire, starting a raging fire! He hid in a shed for protection as 089 teleported Denton to Lady. Lady was at Ronno's Facility, waiting for 089. He arrived with Denton, and everyone turned over a new leaf to accept the latter into their group of friends. Lady told them to enter the shed, where they saw a voice activated computer, the computer played a pre-recorded video of Charlie, telling 089's story, as well as information about the 08S. Towards the end of the video, Ronno, Charlie's driver and scientist, was shot and killed, the video then ends. 089 exited the shed and is shocked that Lady never told him about this. As 089 left to find out "who he really is", Connor arrived and saw Lady upset, the two headed to the quarry to meet the other engines. Thomas meets up with Bill, Ben and Marion at the Rock Quarry, the latter explained what was happening. Meanwhile, Connor tried to comfort Lady about the things 089 said to her. Harvey and Frank, who everyone had forgotten about, were at the Mainland Port and lazily watching Salty, who had been brainwashed, shunting trucks. The latter said that he'll call Harvey "really useful" if he helped out. Harvey helps, until some trucks derail him, bump and bridge support, and send Denton dangerously hanging over the edge. Salty noticed the traitor and rushes to stop him. Harvey commanded a nearby crane to lift him up to the bridge. Harvey then used his arm to stop Salty and save Denton. Back at the quarry, Connor and the others began mining for gold dust to give themselves the same powers 089 had, and Ivo Hugh was given the task of taking dynamite out of the qaurry. He went uphill, backwards until he was stopped by the Scout General, who shot the coupling connecting Ivo to the trucks, and sent the dynamite racing downhill towars the quarry. Ivo wildly pursued the trucks, but he wasn't fast enough, and the trucks rolled faster and faster, straight towards Connor. Back at the scrapyard, Dart rescued D199. Three days later, Connor woke up from the coma he was put in from the explosion, noticing his crew is dead. Everyone is relieved that he's alive, accept for Thomas and Percy's crews. They wonder how they are still alive after everything they've been through, and they then leave, abandoning the engines. Ivo Hugh and Harvey's crews stayed with them, as they love all the action! Ivo felt guilty about what happened to Connor, so he ran off to get revenge on the Scout Genereal. Harvey tags along and the two found themselves on a long viaduct, being pursued by the Scout General, who was firing rapidly at them. Harvey managed to derail the latter, and Marion took him away for questioning. Denton met Ivo, Harvey and Frank at the docks and they were about to set off to find 089. But the bridge that was damaged 3 days prior had not been fixed yet! D199 rushed in, pushing his two Diesel Army troops (Paxton and Norman) off the edge and out of his way. He fell and demanded Mr. Crane to put him on the nearby ship. The latter does so. Meanwhile, Marion questions the Scout General, trying to get as much information as possible. Mr. Crane's hook was still attached to D199, and the latter is pulled the crane into the sea. Marion shoved the Scout General off the rails after she is told that many engines will die tomorrow. A ship then stops near Frank and the others, carrying Chance, Brad, and 089. The final battles began moments later and ended with the destruction of the Diesel Army, Spencer, and Mr. Railway Man. Den sacraficed himself to destroy them and a funeral was held for him at Ronno's Facility. Season 3 Andy arrived on Sodor from British Railways. He fought with Caitlin and Hiro on the Vicarstown Rolling Bridge . BoCo arrived on the Mainland and traveled to the Ministry of Defence Railyard to get help, which turned out to be Connor, Ivo, and Frank. In a flashback, Cody and Alastor fought near a bridge that was part of British Railways. Andy brought some scrap and gang members to the mainland after Thomas' death. 089 later came to the Mainland and traveled on the BR main line to get to Timothy's Abode. Season 4 TBA '''Appearances 'Rolling Stock' 'Engines' ConnorPROMO.PNG|Connor (formerly) CaitlinPROMO.PNG|Caitlin FlyingscotsmanPROMO.PNG|Flying Scotsman SpencerPROMO.PNG|Spencer CharliePROMO.PNG|Charlie ScruffPROMO.PNG|Scruff (formerly) HiroPROMO.PNG|Hiro SamsonPROMO.PNG|Samson Sheds.png|Q1 Sheds.png|Hybrid Scrapengine.jpg|The Scrapyard Engine GWR14xx.jpg|GWR 14xx BCEPROMO.PNG|LMS Patriot 14xxEp30.jpg|GWR 14xx DieselPROMO.PNG|Diesel SplatteranddodgePROMO.PNG|Splatter and Dodge D199PROMO.PNG|D199 AndyPROMO.PNG|Andy (formerly) LoganPROMO.jpg|Logan NOPICAVAILABLE.jpg|Hurricane NOPICAVAILABLE.jpg|Frankie 'Coaches' ConnorscoachesPROMO.PNG|Connor's Coaches CaitlinscoachesPROMO.PNG|Caitlin's Coaches NOPICAVAILABLE.jpg|Bradford Category:Locations Category:BR Category:Railways Category:Pages that need editing Category:England